Mischief
'Mischief '(originally known as Alex Harte) is an independent Diviner in the series. Personality Mischief's name pretty much sums his personality, though if one were to delve a bit deeper into him, they would find that he is cocky and arrogant. Yet he seems to have a inner struggle going on. When he turns to his second form he becomes Wrath, and as such he is easily angered and gets annoyed with pretty much any one, as Wrath he has little to no sense of humor and is very serious about pretty much anything especially fighting. Known Attacks/Abilities * Body Gravity shift this is where Mischief manipulates his own gravity to enable him to walk up walls or other things * Gravity fist, Mischief manipulates the gravity of his fist to where he is aiming to give it an extra kick * Gravity field, a purely defensive move, as it creates a field of gravity around him that pushes outwards deflecting all attacks * Black hole, Mischief creates a gravity well that draws in and crushes everything around him * Gravity distortion, Mischief can manipulate and change the gravity of everything within his sight * flight, by manipulating his own gravity Mischief can fly Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Wrath's might, Mischief dips into wrath power to increase his own power multiple times over * the mightiest shield, by manipulating the elements of his own body Mischief makes his skin incredibly durable and is immune to most attacks Background Mischief, or rather Alex Harte, which was his original name, was born to a noble family many, many years ago, back when Akehura was still called magic. His family was wide renowned as masters of gravity magic, and they were quite skilled at the art of manipulating gravity and each generation taught the next about controlling gravity. Alex took to gravity magic like a fish to water, when he was only four he was already walking up walls in his household, and by the age thirteen he won the regional magic competition. Alex's life only went up from there, when he reached the age of eighteen he served as the king and queens personal guard and by the age twenty he was married. Everything was going up for Alex, until that one day. For roughly a year reports came in about a witch who practiced arts that were forbidden among magic users, but they were only rumors at best, there was no solid evidence of her existence, but that all changed one day. It was a bright summer day the temperature was nice, a few clouds dotted the sky and there was a nice gentle breeze passing through the town, that was when she came, her motives were unclear but with a flick of her wrist the entire town was erased from existence, not even a trace of it was left, Alex's was visiting friends there before the witch destroyed everything and his wife, at the time, was two months pregnant. Alex was devastated by this, his wife was murdered for no other reason than existing. The king, who valued Alex like a brother, took it upon himself to stop the witch at any cost. The soldiers who initially went to kill her were no match and were wiped out almost instantly and all those after were slain just as quickly. For months she slaughtered towns and cities for what seemed to be just for the fun of it, the witch gained the name of the killing mage. It was at that time a special team of the best of the best magic users was created lead by none other than Alex himself, who was bent on revenge for his dead wife. The group assaulted the witch and after a long drawn out fight, that ransacked most of the land, they were able to drive the witch back before they had to return as well to tend to their own wounds. The witch's defeat was soon, as the group planned on a stronger assault the next day but the witch was a crafty woman, she could see every possibility of her demise, so she began enacting an old spell on herself, she knew her death would come one day, and as such she had studied extensively on progressing her age, eventually she learned how to do so, though she'd have to die in order to do so. The spell one that would divide her upon her death into multiple pieces and would be placed in the nearest and strongest source of magic, and to make sure no one ever discovered the spell she cast other spells ontop compounding it, one of the magics was a type of brain control magic, her personalities would be divided among the group and would relace them to a degree, another type of magic used was temporal magic so that they wouldn't age and die off on her, followed by revival magic which would revive them as long as they weren't killed by one another. Casting the spell upon herself nearly killed the witch but, she knew that didn't matter she was doomed to die anyways, and on the next day the spell proved useful, despite her strength the group was strong enough to bring her to her knees, Alex was the one who killed her, he crushed her body into nothingness, yet as she died the team was enveloped in a blinding light, yet, after a small panic, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Upon their return, each was checked out by a the kingdoms finest, but the witch's spell was casted carefully, and mixed its magical energy with the teams own magic aura's and since each member were powerful detecting the spell became impossible. After the check up the team disbanded and head off in different directions, each heading to their home land. As day's past and soon became months something was obviously wrong with Alex. It started with a simple bad memory, as he began to forget certain past events and often times he forgot his own name, the second change was he personality he became much more mischievous pulling pranks and getting himself in to trouble alot. Eventually the changes grew strong enough that he no longer remembered anything of his past life to Alex, or rather Mischief now, he had always been called Mischief and loved getting into trouble. His action soon got him shunned by his family and the kingdom, to the point of exile. Years past and the kingdom grew into peace yet again yet faraway on another continent, chaos was brewing. Mischief had found one of the old team that killed the witch, this man's name and past had also been torn from him, and he went by the name Wrath now. Almost out of what seemed to be instinct the two clashed and the fight yield a level of destruction that was equal to that of the witch. As the battle raged on eventually the two fighters grew tired, but that was when Mischief killed Wrath by fooling him into a trap. When Wrath died his body was absorbed by Mischief, this was result of the witch's spell which brought two pieces of herself together as one defeated the other. Mischief found himself able to use Wrath's abilities, well not all but still he could use some of them, but moment later Mischief's memory reset, back to a certain point in time, a few hours ago leaving him disoriented, but with no memory of absorbing Wrath. The spell worked this way to conceal itself, to prevent the carriers of the witch's pieces from learning of the spell. The pieces were Mischief, Wrath, Knowledge, Charisma, Beauty, Greed and Crown, each resembled the name the spell had given them, other than Crown. Crown was the body of the witch the one who was destined to become the witch again, but she had enough will power to resist it, though not entirely, the spell did wipe her memory, but it had no further hold over Crown's mind. As years past Fights like the one Mischief had been in popped up here and there and eventually only four of the original team were left they were Mischief/Wrath, Charisma/Beauty, Knowledge/Greed and Crown those were the one's who remained. Now Mischief, just like all the others is, unknowingly seeking the other pieces and only time remains before the witches resurrection. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Independent Diviner Category:Diviner Category:120Damian120